The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine fuel, preferably diesel fuel, feed pump assembly.
In particular, the present invention relates to an internal combustion engine fuel, preferably diesel fuel, feed pump assembly, said pump assembly comprising a pump body; at least one cylinder formed in the pump body and extending along an axis; a seat formed in the pump body, at one end of the cylinder; an intake valve for selectively controlling fuel feed into the cylinder, which is housed inside the seat and in turn comprises a valve body; and an annular seal extending around the axis and fitted inside the seat between the valve body and the pump body.
The known pump assembly of the type described above has the drawback that, during use with high-pressure fuel, internal pressure losses may occur. The object of the present invention is to provide an internal combustion engine fuel, preferably diesel fuel, feed pump assembly which is devoid of the drawbacks described above and which is simple and inexpensive to realize.